Raman spectroscopy at several wavelengths in the visible region was used to study the effects of chemical vapor deposition parameters. In particular, predicted polymer defect incorporation postulated for two alternate polymerization pathways was investigated for the chlorinated and brominated monomer at different deposition temperatures. Lack of significant CC intensity in the observed Raman spectra eliminated likely chemical significance of one pathway.